The Pony Who Broke Bad (A Family is Magic Fan Fiction)
by orangejulius59
Summary: Told from two times and at least two points of view, follow the rise of a maker of Wild Oats in Las Pegasus, and the destruction of the Pupia after his death.
1. Chapter 1

Notes for Potential My Little Pony Family is Magic Fan Fictions 1 The Pony Who Broke Bad (Story):

"It was like they always say: Your life really DOES flash before your eyes."

Sly Cooper

Chapter 1: Flashbacks of Death:

 _Several months ago…_

Bunsen Beaker stared at the doctor mutely. It was quite a shock for him, what he had just heard. Rustmana… only a few months left…

What in Equestria was he going to do? What was his FAMILY going to do?

 _Some time later…_

Bunsen Beaker watched the snacketeering bust carefully. He was on a ride-along, and was going to go in to see the lab, later.

A thud caught his attention. He looked out the other window, and saw a scruffy-looking pony stumbling out of a second-story window. The ponies' eyes met, and the scruffy pony raised a hoof to his lips.

"Honey Dew?" Bunsen Beaker mumbled. Honey Dew (the scruffy pony) ran to a motorized carriage with a license plate reading "Capncook" (who was also the nickname of the snacketeering agent who was supposed to be there). He then drove away.

 _Now…_

Alpha entered the room of the Pupia compound. Dead Diamond Dogs lay everywhere… and in the center lay the late Bunsen Beaker. Dead from a gunshot.

Bunsen Beaker had a close-cut mane, and a goatee, and glasses. He had tan fur, and a test tube-looking Cutie Mark.

"So this is the guy responsible for Wild Oats?" Alpha said. "Doesn't look like much."

Tempest Shadow looked carefully at the report: "Says here he also was known as 'Heisenberg', and was responsible for creating a VERY pure strain of Wild Oats. It was so bliss-inducing and addictive that it was cutting down on social interaction around here." She looked around, then. "Even with the Diamond Dogs helping, no one pony could do all this alone."

Alpha sniffed the air: "She's right. There WAS another pony here."

Silver Lance nodded: "We've got a runner. We'll need somepony who knows all about Las Pegasus."

Bon Bon smiled: "I know just the two for the job."


	2. Chapter 2

Notes for Potential My Little Pony Family is Magic Fan Fictions 1 The Pony Who Broke Bad (Story):

"It was like they always say: Your life really DOES flash before your eyes."

Sly Cooper

Chapter 1: Flashbacks of Death:

 _Several months ago…_

Bunsen Beaker stared at the doctor mutely. It was quite a shock for him, what he had just heard. Rustmana… only a few months left…

What in Equestria was he going to do? What was his FAMILY going to do?

 _Some time later…_

Bunsen Beaker watched the snacketeering bust carefully. He was on a ride-along, and was going to go in to see the lab, later.

A thud caught his attention. He looked out the other window, and saw a scruffy-looking pony stumbling out of a second-story window. The ponies' eyes met, and the scruffy pony raised a hoof to his lips.

"Honey Dew?" Bunsen Beaker mumbled. Honey Dew (the scruffy pony) ran to a motorized carriage with a license plate reading "Capncook" (who was also the nickname of the snacketeering agent who was supposed to be there). He then drove away.

 _Now…_

Alpha entered the room of the Pupia compound. Dead Diamond Dogs lay everywhere… and in the center lay the late Bunsen Beaker. Dead from a gunshot.

Bunsen Beaker had a close-cut mane, and a goatee, and glasses. He had tan fur, and a test tube-looking Cutie Mark.

"So this is the guy responsible for Wild Oats?" Alpha said. "Doesn't look like much."

Tempest Shadow looked carefully at the report: "Says here he also was known as 'Heisenberg', and was responsible for creating a VERY pure strain of Wild Oats. It was so bliss-inducing and addictive that it was cutting down on social interaction around here." She looked around, then. "Even with the Diamond Dogs helping, no one pony could do all this alone."

Alpha sniffed the air: "She's right. There WAS another pony here."

Silver Lance nodded: "We've got a runner. We'll need somepony who knows all about Las Pegasus."

Bon Bon smiled: "I know just the two for the job."

Chapter 2: A Vacation, Interrupted:

Flim and Flam arrived in Las Pegasus with some of the other members of the Apple Family, as well as the Next Gen Mane 6. Immediately, they took notice of what looked like Lyra and Bon Bon with a note that said: "Apple and Party".

It seemed that a lot of things had been paid for, including the hotel and such.

However, Lyra and Bon Bon cornered Flim and Flam and revealed that Flim and Flam had been members of a secret organization called SMILE. They had been re-recruited due to their knowledge of Las Pegasus.

Apparently, they were needed because of an addictive food item that had been ravaging the streets as of late. They needed to find somepony who knew how the stuff was made, so they could testify against the profiteers of the substance.

 _Several months ago…_

"You want to make Wild Oats?" said Honey Dew, disbelieving. Bunsen Beaker nodded. "I'm dying, and need the money to pay for treatment. And I need my family taken care of."

 _Now…_

"This guy," said Tempest, "is a recovering Wild Oats addict. Come on out, Sunburst."

"Doesn't Mom have a friend whose husband is named Sunburst?" said Chaos (the Next Gen Mane 6 were handling a friendship problem here).

"I'm not coming out." A voice said, behind a curtain.

"Sunburst…" said Tempest.

"They're going to laugh at me."

"They will not laugh at you."

"They're going to make fun of me."

"They will not make fun of you."

"They're going to…"

"Oh, for the love of…" Tempest marched behind the curtain, and there was the sound of a zapping, followed by a shriek, and then a VERY fat orange Unicorn in glasses with a scruffy red goatee and mane, wearing an ill-fitting shirt and cape leapt out, coming down in front of them with an audible THUD.

Flam stared for a moment, then: "We'll help you find this guy." Flim: "How does that pony not have heart problems?"


	3. Update to Chapters 1 and 2

Notes for Potential My Little Pony Family is Magic Fan Fictions 1 The Pony Who Broke Bad (Story):

"It was like they always say: Your life really DOES flash before your eyes."

Sly Cooper

Chapter 1: Flashbacks of Death:

 _Several months ago…_

Bunsen Beaker stared at the doctor mutely. It was quite a shock for him, what he had just heard. Rustmana… only a few months left…

What in Equestria was he going to do? What was his FAMILY going to do?

 _Some time later…_

Bunsen Beaker watched the snacketeering bust carefully. He was on a ride-along, and was going to go in to see the lab, later.

A thud caught his attention. He looked out the other window, and saw a scruffy-looking pony stumbling out of a second-story window. The ponies' eyes met, and the scruffy pony raised a hoof to his lips.

"Honey Dew?" Bunsen Beaker mumbled. Honey Dew (the scruffy pony) ran to a motorized carriage with a license plate reading "Capncook" (who was also the nickname of the snacketeering agent who was supposed to be there). He then drove away.

 _Now…_

Alpha entered the room of the Pupia compound. Dead Diamond Dogs lay everywhere… and in the center lay the late Bunsen Beaker. Dead from a gunshot.

Bunsen Beaker had a close-cut mane, and a goatee, and glasses. He had tan fur, and a test tube-looking Cutie Mark.

"So this is the guy responsible for Wild Oats?" Alpha said. "Doesn't look like much."

Tempest Shadow (a purple unicorn with a broken horn) looked carefully at the report: "Says here he also was known as 'Heisenberg', and was responsible for creating a VERY pure strain of Wild Oats. It was so bliss-inducing and addictive that it was cutting down on social interaction around here." She looked around, then. "Even with the Diamond Dogs helping, no one pony could do all this alone."

Alpha (a creature who looked like a wolf-pony hybrid) sniffed the air: "She's right. There WAS another pony here."

Silver Lance (a silver-colored unicorn) nodded: "We've got a runner. We'll need somepony who knows all about Las Pegasus."

Bon Bon (an earth pony with pink and purple mane and tail) smiled: "I know just the two for the job."

Chapter 2: A Vacation, Interrupted:

Flim and Flam (identical twin unicorns with red and white manes, Flim wore a hat, Flam looked a little scruffier) arrived in Las Pegasus with some of the other members of the Apple Family, as well as the Next Gen Mane 6. Immediately, they took notice of what looked like Lyra (who is a unicorn with mint-green coat and mane) and Bon Bon with a note that said: "Apple and Party".

It seemed that a lot of things had been paid for, including the hotel and such.

However, Lyra and Bon Bon cornered Flim and Flam and revealed that Flim and Flam had been members of a secret organization called SMILE. They had been re-recruited due to their knowledge of Las Pegasus.

Apparently, they were needed because of an addictive food item that had been ravaging the streets as of late. They needed to find somepony who knew how the stuff was made, so they could testify against the profiteers of the substance.

 _Several months ago…_

"You want to make Wild Oats?" said Honey Dew, disbelieving. Bunsen Beaker nodded. "I'm dying, and need the money to pay for treatment. And I need my family taken care of."

 _Now…_

"This guy," said Tempest, "is a recovering Wild Oats addict. Come on out, Sunburst."

"Doesn't Mom have a friend whose husband is named Sunburst?" said Chaos (the Next Gen Mane 6 were handling a friendship problem here).

"I'm not coming out." A voice said, behind a curtain.

"Sunburst…" said Tempest.

"They're going to laugh at me."

"They will not laugh at you."

"They're going to make fun of me."

"They will not make fun of you."

"They're going to…"

"Oh, for the love of…" Tempest marched behind the curtain, and there was the sound of a zapping, followed by a shriek, and then a VERY fat orange Unicorn in glasses with a scruffy red goatee and mane, wearing an ill-fitting shirt and cape leapt out, coming down in front of them with an audible THUD.

Flam stared for a moment, then: "We'll help you find this guy." Flim: "How does that pony not have heart problems?"


	4. Chapter 3

My Little Pony: Family is Magic:

The Pony Who Broke Bad:

Chapter 3: A Place to Hide:

Honey Dew was always a scruffy-looking pony. Now he looked even more so. Ever since that deal went bad and he had been the virtual slave of the Pupia, his appearance had taken third or fourth priority to churning out a steady supply of Wild Oats. His mane, tail, and goatee were long and unkempt.

It wasn't always like this, though: Him being on the run from the Pupia, trying to find a place to hide, a way to skip town. He was once one of Bunsen Beaker's students… though, not a very good one. After he flunked Beaker's class, he had taken what little he knew about alchemy and started making Wild Oats.

He had been a little surprised when his old professor showed up with a proposition for him: Making Wild Oats together.

Surprisingly, Beaker had taken to the job like a duck to water.

Now, though, that was all past. He didn't know where to turn. Law enforcement would be looking for him, the Pupia would be looking for him. He was desperate. And desperate creatures sometimes do stupid things…

It was dark inside the office. Red Rose, leader of the Don Family of the Black Hoof Gang, sat behind the desk that once belonged to his father. He was a Unicorn with light tan fur and a purple mane. Pulling out a cigarette case, he removed a peppermint stick from it. It apparently passed his inspection, as he placed one end in his mouth and began sucking and chewing on it. On his left side sat his younger (but larger) Pegasus brother, Sharp Edge, chief enforcer for the family, who had dark tan fur and the same purple mane. On his right sat the advisor for the family, Legal Term. Legal was an Earth Pony in glasses with a grey mane.

When the door opened, three ponies entered, one of whom was a very scruffy and unkempt-looking Unicorn.

"Forgive us, sir." One of the ponies muttered. "But this fellow insisted on seeing you. Something about Wild Oats and the Pupia being after him…"

Several years ago:

"We need to find a wholesaler." Bunsen Beaker said. "We need more cash than selling to individual buyers."

"I'll spread the word," said Honey Dew.

Today:

Law enforcement began its search for Honey Dew, the only other maker for that strain of Wild Oats. They soon found they weren't the only ones searching: The Pupia weren't about to lose their stranglehold over snacketeering.

Finally, they caught a break, after they found out more about why Bunsen Beaker did what he did (he did it for his family).

The good news was they now were closer to where Honey Dew was. The bad news? He's with the Black Hoof Gang.


End file.
